1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods of treating ladder structures for corrosion resistance and more particularly pertains to a new method of applying a corrosion resistant coating in a manner that is especially useful for aerial ladders and that produces a ladder structure with enhanced corrosion protection that extends over the entire ladder structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ladders that are employed in firefighting, and especially those aerial ladders that are mounted on vehicles for use in firefighting, are especially vulnerable to corrosion. The ladders are typically made of steel, and are thus are particularly vulnerable to rusting. The constant rubbing contact between sections of the aerial ladder, as well as with other firefighting equipment carried by firefighters climbing the ladder, coupled with the frequent exposure to water, often leads to corrosion of the ladder that can seriously compromise the strength of the aerial ladder.
Various measures have been attempted to reduce or eliminate the corrosion of the ladder. Applying a paint or a galvanizing coating to the exposed surfaces of the ladder has been employed in an attempt to solve the corrosion problem, but the inability to completely cover all portions of the ladder structure, especially around the welds joining the members of the ladder structure, can leave some areas unprotected, and thus does not completely prevent the occurrence of corrosion, and can even lead to faster corrosion at the uncovered areas. Even if complete coverage is obtained initially, the aforementioned rubbing off (and nicking) of the coating compromises the protection.
More importantly, the interior of the tubular members that form the ladder structure may corrode from moisture that infiltrates the interiors of these elements, and this corrosion is potentially the most dangerous as it can go undetected from visual detection. In some cases, it is necessary to take the aerial fire trucks out of service so that the integrity of the elements of the aerial ladder can be examined closely and tested, but this involves additional costs and additional downtime for the firefighting vehicle.
In these respects, the method of applying corrosion resistant coating for aerial ladders according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides a method of applying corrosion resistant coating in a manner that is especially useful for aerial ladders and that results in a ladder structure with enhanced corrosion protection.